Mission R1: Test Flight
X-Wing Miniaturees Mission R1: Test Flight is the first mission of the campaign The Will of the Empire, and is from the Imperial Raider Expansion Pack. Plot Summary A hologram of the crew chief flickers to life on the deck of an Imperial ''Raider-class corvette. As his apparition renders, he snaps a salute.'' "Captain, we have unloaded the shipment of TIE Advanced from Tempest Squadron. They are fully fueled and ready for your inspection." "Excellent, I shall shuttle across presently." As the crew chief's bowing hologram dissipates, the captain strides away to peer into space through the bridge viewports. "TIE fighters have proven sufficient for most tasks, but quick surgical strikes require a ship that is both durable and hard-hitting." Looking up from his console, his lieutenant replies, "The technical specs indicate those new Advanced fighters are shielded and capable of carrying missiles. That should help." "Yes," the captain says contemplatively, "it certainly should; though given the cost to produce these ships, I doubt I shall ever see a full squadron of such vessels under my command again. We are privileged indeed to have been chosen to test these new starfighters." "Are the rumors true? Is Lord Vader himself one of the test pilots for these ships?" "I've heard he is quite the ace pilot. I wouldn't be surprised if he, too, is field testing these prototypes." ... "You are telling me that the targeting systems don't appear to be working?" the captain snaps. A row of TIE Advanced stretches across the hangar bay, each ship polished and spotless. "It's difficult to tell as we've yet to fly them, but it does appear that some of the systems are offline," the crew chief replies. "Take them out for a test flight. Have our pilots practice shooting asteroids. Targeting system or no, surely they can handle a few rocks." Mission Setup Rebel: 100 squad points; the Rebel player cannot field A-wings. Imperial: Raider-class corvette (Fore: Quad Laser Cannons; Aft: Quad Laser Cannons, Single Turbolasers), 2 Tempest Squadron Pilots with Cluster Missiles The play area is 3' x 3'. Starting with the Rebel player, the players take turns placing one asteroid in the player area until all six asteroids have been placed. Asteroids must be placed beyond Range 2 of all edges and beyond Range 1 of each other asteroid. The Imperial player places his ships within Range 1 of the Imperial edge of the play area. Then, the Rebel player places his ships within Range 1 of the Rebel edge of the play area. The Rebel player chooses which player has initiative. Special Rules * Keeping Score: When a Rebel ship is destroyed by an attack, mark on the Campaign Progress which ship destroyed that Rebel ship. If either the Raider or the Tempest Squadron Pilots destroy 2 or more Rebel ships, they will receive a bonus during the next mission. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: At least one Rebel ship flees off the Rebel edge after a Tempest Squadron Pilot is destroyed. Imperial Victory: Destroy all Rebel ships. Category:Missions